elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Kasteel De Haar
Algemeen *Stijl: Neogotiek *Bouwmateriaal: Baksteen *Eigenaar: Stichting Kasteel De Haar *Huidige functie: Woning, museum *Gebouwd in 14e eeuw, mogelijk 13e eeuw *Herbouwd in 1892 - 1912 *Monumentale status: Rijksmonument Monumentnummer: 527891 Website: www.kasteeldehaar.nl Kasteel de Haar (vroeger Het Huys te Haer, van Oergermaans *Haru, zandige heuvelrug) is een kasteel bij Haarzuilens, in de omgeving van Vleuten in de gemeente Utrecht. Het is het grootste kasteel van Nederland. Het werd vanaf 1892 op de ruïne van het oude kasteel herbouwd in neogotische stijl. Naast het kasteel staat een kapel. Geschiedenis Eerste eeuwen Naar de ontstaansgeschiedenis van Kasteel de Haar vond onderzoek plaats. Hoe de eerste bebouwing er precies uit zag is niet met zekerheid te zeggen. Vermoedelijk ging het om een versterkte woontoren op een omgracht perceel, gebouwd in de 12e eeuw. De oudste geschreven vermelding, een akte, dateert van 1391. Destijds kreeg Boekel van de Haar het huis in leen van Hendrik van Vianen. Het kasteel bestond toen uit niet meer dan een versterkte woontoren. Deze toren was gebouwd op een stroomrug langs een dode arm van de rivier de Rijn. In de loop van de jaren breidde het kasteel uit. Door het huwelijk van Yosina van de Haar met Dirk van Zuylen van Harmelen kwam het slot in het jaar 1449 in het bezit van de familie Van Zuylen. Na herhaalde aanvallen en verwoestingen, onder andere in 1482 tijdens de Hoekse en Kabeljauwse twisten door de pro-Bourgondische Kabeljauwen, en in het rampjaar 1672, werd het kasteel telkens hersteld en uitgebreid totdat de laatste bewoner overleed. Veel schade werd ook veroorzaakt in 1674 door een tornado die ook de Domkerk in Utrecht beschadigde. Het kasteel en de bijbehorende landerijen en rechten bleef in de katholieke tak van de familie Van Zuylen van Nyevelt, waarvan een deel zich in de Zuidelijke Nederlanden en meer bepaald in Brugge had gevestigd. De laatste Noord-Nederlandse eigenaar, de vrijgezel Anton-Martinus van Zuylen van Nijevelt (1708-1801) duidde als zijn legataris de Brugse burgemeester en Tweede Kamerlid Jean-Jacques van Zuylen van Nyevelt (1752-1846) aan. Hoewel hij en zijn erfgenamen banden bleven behouden met hun Nederlandse bezit, werd het niet opnieuw bewoond en raakte het nog meer in verval. Aan het einde van de 19e eeuw restte er niet meer dan een romantische ruïne. Châtelet uit 1910 In 1890 erfde baron Etienne van Zuylen van Nyevelt van de Haar (1860-1934) de kasteelruïne van zijn vader Gustave van Zuylen (1818-1890). Etienne was op 16 augustus 1887 in Parijs getrouwd met barones Hélène de Rothschild (1863-1947), een erfgename uit de Franse tak van de rijke bankiersfamilie De Rothschild. Mede dankzij haar fortuin had Etienne de middelen om het voorvaderlijk kasteel op een grandioze manier te laten herbouwen. Voor de herbouw van het kasteel werd de beroemde architect Pierre Cuypers ingeschakeld, die er in nauwe samenwerking met zijn zoon Joseph Cuypers 20 jaar mee bezig was (van 1892 tot 1912). Hoewel de baron en barones nooit van plan waren om het kasteel permanent te gaan bewonen, werd het toch van alle gemakken voorzien, die er aan het einde van de 19e eeuw in Europa leverbaar waren. Het kasteel moest zeer comfortabel worden om er in ieder geval in de nazomer, in augustus en september, op grootse wijze gasten te kunnen ontvangen. Voor Nederlandse begrippen was de inrichting van het kasteel met deze moderne snufjes opzienbarend. Er kwam elektrische verlichting met een eigen generator, en centrale verwarming met behulp van een lage-druk-stoom-systeem. Deze installatie is inmiddels internationaal erkend als industrieel monument. De keuken was voor die periode eveneens zeer modern en heeft nog steeds een grote collectie koperen potten en pannen en een enorm fornuis van de firma Drouet van ongeveer 6 meter lang, dat met kolen werd gestookt. De tegels in de keuken zijn voorzien van de familiewapens van de families Van de Haar en Van Zuylen; de tegels waren speciaal bij de firma Van Hulst in Harlingen gebakken. De traditie van de 'septemberbewoning' is ook na Etienne en Hélène voortgezet door hun kinderen en kleinkinderen. Zo verbleef de voormalige eigenaar Thierry van Zuylen van Nyevelt van de Haar (1932-2011) iedere septembermaand met zijn familie en personeel op het kasteel. Het was dan niet toegankelijk voor publiek. Nieuwe eigenaars Kasteel de Haar is geen eigendom meer van de familie Van Zuylen. In 2000 werd het kasteel en het direct daar rond gelegen park (55 ha) eigendom van Stichting Kasteel de Haar en het landgoed Haarzuilens (350 ha) van de Vereniging Natuurmonumenten. Alleen het châtelet is nog eigendom van de familie Van Zuylen. De familie Van Zuylen bleef nog eigenaar van de meubel- en kunstcollectie en gaf ze in 30 jaar durende bruikleen aan de Stichting. Nochtans, na het overlijden van Thierry van Zuylen in 2011, waren zijn dochters van oordeel dat een definitieve regeling te verkiezen was. Op 7 november 2012 werd een overeenkomst ondertekend waarbij de Stichting Kasteel de Haar eigenaar werd van de volledige kunstcollectie in het kasteel. De collectie bestaat uit een groot aantal waardevolle objecten en verzamelingen, zoals tapijten, schilderijen, zilverwerk, livreien etc. De waarde van de collectie wordt geschat op een bedrag dat de 10 miljoen euro ruim overschrijdt. Stichting Kasteel de Haar kon het overnamebedrag bijeenbrengen door de steun en medewerking van onder meer BankGiro Loterij, Vereniging Rembrandt, VSBfonds, Prins Bernhard Cultuurfonds, K.F. Heinfonds, Mondriaan Fonds, Stichting Nationaal Fonds Kunstbezit, SNS REAAL Fonds, M.A.O.C. Gravin van Bylandt Stichting en de Gemeente en Provincie Utrecht. De overdracht voorkwam dat de collectie verspreid werd over de wereld en integendeel behouden blijft in Kasteel de Haar. Interieur Het interieur van het kasteel is zeer rijk gedecoreerd in eclectische stijl waarbij de hoofdmoot is ontworpen in de neogotische stijl. Het beeldhouwwerk in kalkzandsteen, het schrijnwerk in voornamelijk eiken, de geschilderde en gesjabloneerde decoraties, het glas-in-lood en smeedwerk is met de hand vervaardigd in de ateliers van Cuypers in Roermond of door specialisten waar Cuypers al vaker mee had gewerkt. Het interieur van de centrale hal, met zijn gotische vensters, rozetten, pinakels en grote beelden doet sterk denken aan het interieur van een katholieke kerk. Niet verwonderlijk want Cuypers ontwierp tientallen kerken in neogotische stijl, en daarnaast, Etienne had specifiek gevraagd om een centrale hal in style cathédrale. Naast de nagelvaste decoraties in het kasteel en de bijgebouwen ontwierp Cuypers ook een aantal 'roerende zaken', zoals meubilair, de eettafel met bijpassende stoelen en dientafels, tafels en stoelen, omkeerbanken, een secretaire, kathedertje, en een zilveren bestek speciaal voorzien van de familiewapens. Het kasteel, de bijgebouwen, de poorten, bruggen en de parkinrichting alsmede de inboedel kunnen samen gezien worden als een uniek ensemble. In het kasteel ziet men slechts enkele verwijzingen naar de joodse origine van de familie De Rothschild terug, waaronder de davidsterren op de balken van de ridderzaal en het familiewapen, de hand met de vijf pijlen boven de deur tussen de ridderzaal en de bibliotheek. De verwijzingen naar de families Van de Haar en Van Zuylen zijn veel talrijker. Overal in het interieur zijn de wapenschilden en de alliantiewapens terug te vinden. In de decoratieve motieven komen regelmatig het zuiltje (Van Zuylen) of de ruitvorm (Van de Haar) voor. Op de schouw in de Ridderzaal staan de deviezen van de families Van Zuylen en Van de Haar: 'A majoribus et virtute' en 'Non Titubans', te vertalen als: "Dankzij de voortreffelijkheid van de voorouders" en "Niet Wankelend". De rijk gedecoreerde vertrekken beschikken tevens over een bonte verzameling kunstobjecten, antiek Chinees en Japans aardewerk, een drietal 16e-eeuwse wandtapijten van topkwaliteit, een 17e-eeuws tapisserie met daarop een volkstafereel naar een karton van David Teniers en diverse schilderijen en panelen met religieuze afbeeldingen. Een bijzonder stuk in Nederland is een draagkoets van het hof van een van de laatste shogun uit Japan. Vele Japanse toeristen komen naar De Haar om juist deze draagkoets en het Imari porselein te bezichtigen. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Gebouw